Weddings and Runaway Groom
by Giselle Riddle-Malfoy-Potter
Summary: Harry is getting married but life doesn't go as it should after all Potter luck is tricky thing
1. Chapter 1

Weddings and Runaway Groom

I don't own anything

Chapter 1

Katie P.o.V

I don't know how we end up in here or well I know but it's weird. After all I'm wedding chapel. And wedding are going be ruined and every person is starting at me.

Since not too long ago groom just told everybody that he doesn't want to get married with Ginny.

I stare at Harry's emerald green eyes and I feel like I would faint.

So how this all started, well...

Six months earlier

"Katie open the door, I have great news!" My mother yells at me throw the door.

I start walk towards the door and and I hear mother hammers door even louder.

I walk in my messy apartment and I feel headache, of course she has to come in hangover morning.

When I finally open the door my dear mother looks my apartment with disgust. But surprisingly she don't say anything.

She looks rather pleased and she smiles like crazy.

I offer her tea and we go to sit into the kitchen.

"So mother what is so important that you come here so early?" I ask same as I clean up dishes and drink tea.

She smiles and take folder out of her business purse.

"Wedding of year." She says and I rise eye brow and I look at her.

"Is there going to be royal wedding that I haven't heard of?" I ask mad my mother smile grows even wider.

"Close my dear, we get to plan wedding of Lord Harry Potter." She says and gives me file about couple and soon as look groom I smile.

He is rather handsome young man with black messy hair, easy smile, glasses, emerald green eyes and next to him kinda cute red head and small dark haired girl.

I look once again Harry and I feel this is thing to be interesting challenge.

There is vote in my profile for other paring


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Katie

Cab was driving in the busy street of London until we came gates of something that looks really close to MI6 building from those Bond movies.

After showing ID this bored and nasty looking security guard.

Court yard is boring looking and there is three main entrance to three different buildings.

Guard guides me to middle building and He guides me throw secretary desk and different conference rooms all way to elevator and we go almost the top floor only two floors below. We silently since guard or Dennis Miller name tag says we come to office.

Where is this small sign "Mr. Potter, team leader".

Dennis knocks door couple times until white door opens and I see surprisingly young man close to my age.

I look around office which is small tidy and well organized.

There is also pictures of Harry this clearly handsome agent and his daughter Lilian.

"Mr Potter, Miss Fitch is here." Dennis says boredly and walks away while Mr Potter just nods.

When I see his face I'm stunned he is handsome as hell and those eyes...

I don't even hear when he introduces himself and I just stutter to him.

We talk for while about myself and about him.

I learn that he wants small, classy, intimate and private wedding, while his bride to be wants big, glamorous, event of year wedding.

He wants wedding that would respect his parents who died in murdered.

After talking for while I can tell I'm really into him, he is polite, kind shy and is really interested what I have to say.

Suddenly door is pushed open and small girl runs in with beautiful white cat.

So this is Lilian or Lily as Harry calls her.

She is cute small thing with black curly hair and wild smile, but shehas her mother's eyes.

"Daddy, daddy look look she got new collar, it's pink!" She says excited and small wave sadness runs throw me since I never going to have that.

"That's nice. Lily this Miss Fitch or Katie. She is our wedding planner." Harry says and there is different smile than before more real and relaxed,

He is clearly happy to be a father.

"Hello. I'm Lily and this is Primadonna or Donna as daddy calls it, he inst that Primadonna isn't correct name to cat. You are pretty!" She says happy and she talks so fast and excited manner that I can help but smile.

She is really lively one.

We talk with her while and came to realize she don't like Ginny.

"Do you want come play with me tomorrow?" She asks and before I can answer anything she smiles and says "Now is too late say no."

She shows me tongue and runs to her mother in lobby.

Mother seems awfully familiar but from where?

And other thing it's seem that I have play date with Harry and Lily.


End file.
